Big Brother Season 1
Season 1 Big Brother Season 1 was the first season published on Hao Longterms, that was hosted by ryanfIowers - the creator of the group. For this first season 14 houseguests would enter the Big Brother house for the first time in this longterm group history and battle it out for 300 Robux, with many twists awaiting them. Background The Longterm group was planned for over 3 months before its initial reveal. While not being very popular as for the 1st season it has gained over 25 applications. The season is planned to have a session/2 sessions each week, lasting pretty long as it's as long as 2-3 months. Casting The applications were out for 2 weeks, getting over 25 applications which 14 houseguests had to be picked from. Cast * Geed '- Evicted 5-3 (14th)' * Jake '- Walked (13th)' * Hermon '- Evicted 7-1 (12th)' * Perfect '- Evicted 6-2 (11th)' * Matt '- Evicted 7-1 (10th)' * Murdo '- Expelled (9th)' * Aniela '- Evicted 2*-2*-1 (8th)' * Pokemon '- Evicted 6-3 (CBS Winner); Evicted 2*-2*-1 (7th)' * Beccy '- Evicted 3-0 (6th)' * Dave '- Evicted 2-0 (5th)' * Omega '- Evicted 1-0 (4th)' * Russo '- Evicted 1-0 (3rd)' * Ironic '- Evicted 3-1 (Jury CBS Winner); Runner-up (3 votes to win)' * Dream '- Winner (4 votes to win)' Twists * 'BB1 Twist Poll - '''The audience would vote on their favorite player, and the top 2 would receive an advantage in the game. It was later revealed that Ironic was one of these top 2, and got a 2 week safety. * '''Heaven And Hell Wheel - '''Every time an HOH is crowned, they would have to roll the wheel that could get them an advantage or disadvantage. * '''HOH Vote-In -' On the 1st week, the 1st HOH would be crowned in the way of being voted in. The person that won this was IAmAHog_0. * '''The Demon - '''The next Poll was The Demon twist. The person that got the most Audience votes for the advantage would get this. The Demon would have the power to replace the HoH's nominees AFTER the HoH made their nominees. Dave used it in Week 5 to nominate Murdo and Matt. * '''CBS - '''The 1st 4 Evicted houseguests would have a chance of winning their way back in the game. Pokemon,Geed and Hermon participated in the "Clicking CBS Competiton". In the end, Pokemon won by a VERY close call against Geed winning his way back in the game. * '''Jury CBS - '''The 1st 4 Jury Members had a second chance of winning their way back into the game. Perfect, Ironic, Pokemon, and Aniela participated in the "Hide and Seek CBS Competition." In which Ironic won. * '''Black Hole Veto - '''On Week 8, Ironic won the Veto that was announced to be the Black Hole Veto which could be used to save both people on the block, so she did saving both herself and Dream.